1. Field of Endeavor
The teachings in accordance with exemplary embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to a medium voltage inverter system.
2. Background
Recently, interest in multilevel inverters has increased as a topology for a medium voltage inverter system. A medium voltage inverter has been developed concomitant with requirements for development of high voltage power devices for promoting effective and flexible operation of power systems such as FACTSs (Flexible Alternating Current Transmission Systems). The multilevel medium inverters may include diode clamp inverters, cascades H-bridge inverters and flying capacitor inverters. Among the multilevel medium inverters, the cascaded H-bridge inverter is configured such that low voltage H-bridges are connected in series to form unit cells having independent Direct Current link units, where a sum of voltages of each cell and a total output voltage are same in size, and an output H-bridge inverter to be widely used.